1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, inter alia, a data transmission apparatus preferably for use in a digital complex machine, such as, e.g., a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) or a facsimile machine, an address setting method for the data transmission apparatus, and an address setting processing program stored on a computer readable medium for making a computer of a data transmission apparatus execute address setting processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In the aforementioned MFP, for example, a data transmission by a Scan-to-Email operation or a facsimile transmission to the same recipient (the same address) is often performed among a plurality of operating users. However, such transmission is often performed without preliminarily registering the address since the frequency of such transmission is relatively low for the respective operating users. In such a case, it was inconvenient for the users since it is required to input the address every transmission.
In order to solve such inconvenience, there has been proposed a technique in which the number of transmissions is counted every address not on the address inputted user basis but on the entire apparatus basis to automatically register addresses with larger numbers of transmissions and display the automatically registered addresses regardless of the operating user (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-48862).
On the other hand, also known is a technique in which the number of transmissions to each address is counted every user who inputted the address to automatically register the addresses with larger number of transmissions and display the registered addresses only to the user (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-177215).
In the technique as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-48862, however, since it is configured to display all of the automatically registered addresses regardless of operating users, the addresses will also be displayed to a user who first sets an address, which may cause an unnecessary transmission, such as, e.g., an unintentional transmission to an address similar to an intended address.
Furthermore, such a display of all of the automatically registered addresses regardless of operating users reveals another user's transmission histories, which raises a security problem.
On the other hand, in the technique as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-177215, since it is configured to count the number of transmissions to each address every user who inputted an address, no address will be registered for a user having less opportunity to perform a transmission. This is inconvenient for such a user.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.